


多少人曾爱慕你年轻时的容颜

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: 二十岁的罗杰泰勒和七十岁的布莱恩梅





	多少人曾爱慕你年轻时的容颜

活到二十一岁我都没有过想要宗教信仰的想法，我问梅先生，这是件坏事吗？那会我们躺在苏格兰高地的一处草地上，整片山岗只有我们两个，四下的山峦线条整齐明朗，天际辽阔，我说话的声音很轻，就像这世界上再也无所阻挡，持续回荡的只有这么一个问题。

他说，罗杰，不，你只是信仰一些别的东西，比如真实或者忠诚的情感，又或者是那些你依赖的东西，你也许看不见它，但是你在为了它们活着。

仍是一贯轻柔的语调，每一个音节都平和克制，他总是一副读书人谦和有礼的模样，我知道这里面或多或少有几分伪装，但又觉得就算是伪装的成分也十分可爱，让人想要吻他的头顶。

“梅先生，”我翻过身喊他，我看着他的线条松垮脸，灰色的眉毛，依然透亮的眼珠，我对他说，“你不知道，我是个罪人。”他依然茫然地抬了抬眉毛，“你说什么？”

他不懂我的罪恶，他也有不懂的东西。或许他是装作不懂回避我。他是一个避而不谈的高手，拒绝和我勾肩搭背，拒绝和我肢体接触，我的手指无意中碰到他的手背都会被立即躲开。当布莱恩梅本身就是个喜欢拥抱的人，这件事就变得十分明显。他那样缱绻柔情地爱着世界，却也用缱绻柔情推拒于我。

在他人看来我只是个朝三暮四不正经的浪荡子罢了，在彩票店里摇双色球幸运地抽中大奖，一夜之间变成人模狗样的摇滚巨星，在Q乐队里打鼓。我想滚石之类的杂志会在网站上写，Q乐队的鼓手，一个小流氓，南肯辛顿著名负心汉，靠着花哨外表和胡作非为流连戏蝶。

但是我不在乎，说真的，就算告诉我地球第二天要爆炸，我也不在乎。我看着梅先生花白的长发，还是他年轻时候柔软蓬松的卷，几乎形成了他独有的戏剧性，也从没有人能固执地坚持这么久。在他捡到我让我加入Q乐队之前我可做了一番研究，有一篇小报上写他前几年和一个女歌手一块巡演的绯闻，把他说成是色胆包天摇滚老恐龙。我们那个时候见过两三面，我当然确定他完全不是那种人，但是这则胡诌却让我心情荡漾了好久。

我从这样的桃色新闻里看到一种可能，违背常理的情愫突然有了合理出口，暗无天日的幻想尚且有一线生机，在那一刻我只在乎布莱恩梅。

“亲爱的，难道布莱恩是这种人吗？你觉得就算他想，他还能……那个吗？”我们的小主唱弗莱迪水星对我表达了长篇大论的不齿，在我认识梅先生之前，我们俩时常一同混迹于伦敦的gay吧，他喜欢熊一样的肌肉男，我喜欢极度病态瘦削苍白的中性化男人，这叫各取所需来着。

“为什么不能？我觉得他肯定可以。”我知道弗莱迪有些怨言，因为我很久没和他一起出去猎艳，“我到了七十岁肯定也有，性欲是我的伙伴呢。”  
我问我的祖母时，差点没被她打死，她说这是歧视老人，好像做爱是件特别了不起的事了。她又笑了，她说，“当然会有，做爱嘛，就像很慢很慢地含一颗糖，可以甜蜜很久。”在说到甜蜜很久的时候她皱巴巴的苍白皮肤上突然回现出一种，柔和红润的光芒，像六月新娘黄玫瑰似的头纱。

这点知识对我毫无意义，冲动一旦形成就像压在石板底下的浪，并不会因为撞上坚不可破就此罢休，反而永远在暗处愈发汹涌。在我们的巡演发布会上，有一个记者问布莱恩梅，罗杰泰勒与前任鼓手之间是否有差距。媒体形容前任鼓手是一个摇滚传奇。

去他妈的摇滚传奇。我在休息室等他，把他拉进来然后锁上了门，他不知所以地歪着头被我拉得一个踉跄。我把他压在门板上亲吻，凹陷的柔软嘴唇，罪恶的香格里拉，救赎的天堂，我舔着他的牙齿，粗暴猛烈攻击他的舌头，甚至无耻地用舌头模仿起性交的姿势。

他在抗拒，他在推我，但是我压制住了他的两只手，身体贴在他柔软的肚皮上，用肉体困住了他，使得他无法挣扎，他开始咬我的嘴唇，在我放开他后，又发出一声漫长的叹息般的呻吟，我彻底硬了，在他面前，把裤裆撑得鼓鼓的。他开始用手背擦我在他下巴上留下的唾沫，仍然以一种愚钝的惊诧盯着我。我迫切想要知道他的看法，就像他是世界于我的唯一一杆尺，只有在他的眼里我才能有价值，心甘情愿做一粒灰尘或是一颗黄金。

“你是怎么和那些媒体说我的？”  
“我说你很好，不需要和他去比，他尚在人世，我没有找他只是因为和他关系不好。”  
“我当然不比他差，他可以做到的，我也能做到。”

亚当夏娃在创世纪吃下羞耻的果实，是为了控制住不要每时每刻都四肢纠缠，羞耻是爱意的限制。我没有吃苹果，我没有羞耻，没有爱意的限制，我又想吻他，以一种下流且失去道德的方法，然后给他口交，再操他，我会尽量轻柔，照顾一下他陶瓷一样脆弱的身体。实际上变老是好事，看起来那样危险得美着。他推拒着我压向他的肩膀，急促地喊出我的名字，就好像我已经把他毁掉了一般。

还没有，我只是亲他皮肤上的斑点和皱纹，吮吸他的鼻尖，我把鼻子埋进他稀疏的银色卷发间享受那种芬芳的瘙痒。在我把手放在他的下体不轻不重捏了一把以后，他开始颤抖，拖着哭泣一般的缓慢腔调，“罗杰，请不要继续了。”他的眼眶开始发红，我想残忍把他的眼角舔湿，不让那些液体流下。

他闭着眼把头往后仰，对着我的牙齿露出血管分明的脖颈，却像一个瑟瑟颤抖的邀请。我迷恋着他的每一道皱纹，就像陌生的打不开的锁，只可以远观那些精致繁复的花纹，就算抚摸千千万万次也得不到一把钥匙。我咬了口他的喉结，“前任鼓手也这样操过你吗？你是不是和他做过又分手了。”我不是个刻薄的人，我只是一个有时会嫉妒怨恨的年轻人，因为我的年轻，这种情感显得格外幼稚恶毒。但是我年轻不懂事，他是年长者是上位者，他应当原谅我，宽恕我的幼稚，包容我的恶毒。我的欲望是一条在冬日冻僵了毒蛇，盘踞在他温暖柔软的肚皮上缓慢苏醒。

我的耳朵全心全意地想要知道他的那些秘闻，那些羞于启齿的桃色恋情，和前任鼓手的，被他死死封存在无人开启过的处女地，发酵成辛辣甘洌的酒。那个时候布莱恩梅也是二十多岁，我怨恨那位传奇鼓手拥有他美得令人发狂的一段岁月，但是又想想，如果遇见了二十多岁的布莱恩梅，而不是现在这个七十岁道貌岸然的梅先生，我们可能也会天天吵架，水火不容。他这样被一双二十岁的手猥亵的时候，会有一秒钟想到我吗？还是仅仅单纯地生气呢？  
“够了！”他还没等我说完就激烈地打断我，我第一次听见布莱恩这样干涩痛苦的吼声，辛秘见不得光的伤疤，被少不经事的手莽撞探破，年长的永远和煦的老男人，反而是狼狈不堪的那一个。

我松开他，还贴心地替他拉好衣服，我抱着他的头，逼迫他最后和我接吻一次。“罗杰？布莱恩？你们在里面吗？”我听见门外弗莱迪的声音，他迅速坐到平日里自己坐的沙发上，在我旋转开门锁的那一刻，我看见他偷偷擦去了眼角的两滴眼泪。

我想，我真是太不周到了。


End file.
